popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Creation
Lyrics None. Song Connections/Remixes *Elemental Creation is part of the 私立BEMANI学園 (Private BEMANI Academy) event. The other songs are: **Empathetic by Sota÷Des. **GAIA by 猫叉L.E.D.Master+. **STULTI by MAX MAXIMIZER VS DJ TOTTO. **Synergy For Angels by TAG×U1-ASAMi. **お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 by 大日本鉄倶楽部【あさき＆９６】. **晴天Bon Voyage by TOMOSUKE × seiya-murai feat. ALT. **創世ノート by PON+wac. **虹色の花 by Akhuta y OJ. **ラキラキ by Mutsuhiko Izumi & S-C-U. *A rock arrange of Elemental Creation with guitars by good-cool, titled Elemental Creation -GITADO ROCK ver.-'' and credited to ''dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA ft.guit.good-cool, appears on GITADORA. *A remix of Elemental Creation by kamome sano, titled Elemental Creation (kamome sano Remix), is playable in SOUND VOLTEX VIVID WAVE. *In the pop'n music series, Elemental Creation is part of the HARD RENAISSANCE series of songs by DJ YOSHITAKA, which includes: **Evans, HARD RENAISSANCE 2, from jubeat. **JOMANDA, HARD RENAISSANCE 3, from jubeat copious. **Despite being produced after Evans and JOMANDA, Elemental Creation is classified as the first in the series because it was added to pop'n music before the other two songs. Trivia *'Elemental Creation' is the final song. To unlock, you must have first unlocked all other 9 collaboration songs and get 100% on Friendship to dj TAKA and DJ YOSHITAKA. **By playing either beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro, DanceDanceRevolution, GITADORA, jubeat saucer, pop'n music Sunny Park, or REFLEC BEAT colette, you will get 2.5% of Friendship towards unlocking Elemental Creation (and Elemental Creation -GITADO ROCK ver.-'). **In pop'n music Sunny Park, it could be unlocked via the event. ***From July 9th, 2014 in pop'n music ラピストリア, it could be unlocked via Story Mode. ***In pop'n music éclale, it could be purchased from the Star Factory shop for 100 lumina. ***As of pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. *'Elemental Creation was first leaked in DanceDanceRevolution (2013) some days before the Private BEMANI Academy event started due to a bug. It was later fixed by an update.. *'Elemental Creation' is the second collaboration between Takayuki Ishikawa and Yoshitaka Nishimura in BEMANI, after quell ~the seventh slave~. *'Elemental Creation's' DanceDanceRevolution charts switch between 106, 212, and 424 BPM, running at 424 BPM for the majority of the song. In all other BEMANI games that it appears in, Elemental Creation's charts run at a constant 212 BPM. *'Elemental Creation' holds multiple new notecount records in BEMANI games: **In beatmania IIDX, Elemental Creation has currently the most notes of any Single Player ANOTHER chart to date, with 2130 notes, beating 卑弥呼's 2119 notes. **In DanceDanceRevolution, Elemental Creation's Single BEGINNER and CHALLENGE charts, and Double CHALLENGE chart holds the record for the most number of steps, with: ***Single BEGINNER: 285 steps, beating Valkyrie dimension's 253 steps. ***Single CHALLENGE: 860 steps, beating 888 and PARANOiA Revolution's 753 steps. ***Double CHALLENGE: 832 steps, beating PARANOiA Revolution's 735 steps. **In REFLEC BEAT, Elemental Creation's HARD chart is tied with IX's and Zirkfied's HARD charts for the highest number of objects for a REFLEC BEAT HARD chart, with 942 objects. ***Coincidentally, all three songs are collaborations that involve dj TAKA in some way. ***Also, Elemental Creation, IX and Zirkfied have the second highest number of objects for any REFLEC BEAT chart, only beaten by Bad Maniacs' SPECIAL chart, with 1009 objects. **In jubeat, Elemental Creation's EXTREME chart is tied with Lisa-RICCIA's EXTREME chart with the record for the second highest number of notes of an arcade jubeat chart, beaten by V's 1044 notes. *The statue that can be seen on Elemental Creation's jacket is Tadao, the principal of the Private BEMANI Academy (whose role is played by Takayuki Ishikawa himself). **In pop'n music, Elemental Creation's MZD has a moustache, referencing Tadao. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. ポップンリズミン difficulty rated from 1 to 10. pop'n music ポップンリズミン (pop'n rhythmin) Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:DJ YOSHITAKA Songs Category:Private BEMANI Academy Category:Featured Articles Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Yoshitaka Nishimura Songs Category:Takayuki Ishikawa Songs Category:WaiWai Pop'n Doubutsuen